<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All apologies by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134137">All apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober 2020, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian died, Dick still wanted to spend more time with him.</p><p>Day 21: Necrophilia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134003">Todas las disculpas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please support me on <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a> since 2 dollars<br/>Also, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small inert body lies on the metal table. His suit is stained with blood, some arrows broken in his thin arms. Richard brushed with his fingertips the huge hole in his chest that caused his back to breakthrough. Dick takes the yellow cape that covers the boy's face, lifting it up to meet Damian's face.</p><p>His childish face is languid, his little nose is stained with dried blood. His lips once brushed and full of life, are now pale and rough. A little of the reddish liquid runs down his corners. His green eyes seem covered with a gray veil that keeps them opaque. But he remains beautiful, the most beautiful of all.</p><p>Dick runs his thumb across Damian's cheek, of the cold corpse that once was Damian. Wiping the blood from his discolored skin, he leans over the boy, bringing his nose closer. He smells of blood, sweat, moisture, smoke, gunpowder. He smells of death. Grayson drowns out a sob while combing the kid's hair. He looks at him with his eyes full of tears.</p><p>"Damian," Grayson whispers, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Damian."</p><p>Richard leans over, bringing his mouth close to the boy's withered lips. He sighs before finally joining them. His small cavity is cold and dry, rigid. Grayson walks away again. He takes the little body below his shoulders by pulling on the vest of the suit. The huge hole in his chest, surrounded by dried blood and purple marks. He drops the garment to the ground, followed by the green boots.</p><p>His beautifully colored tanned skin is covered with an ashy gray layer. Richard slips the black socks off, noting the wounds left by the dates on his thin legs. Dick touches him from his thin ankles to the edge of his underwear. Taking special care to remove the pieces of broken arrows, his body is tiny. He can surround his waist with his two hands.</p><p>Damian would have been a beautiful teenager, just like his parents. Richard would have waited until he was old enough, he wanted to see them smile a lot more. Because his smile was beautiful, the most beautiful. Like a rainbow after a storm, that was Damian. Everything good that came at the end of a horrible disaster.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, baby." Richard covers his mouth when his voice breaks. "Damian, can you ever forgive me?</p><p>Damian would look at him with his cheeks blushing with shame. Because he finds it difficult to express his emotions. He would look away and stammer, because he cannot lie to his face. Then he would say, "If you already know, why are you making me repeat myself?" His voice would become lower as he spoke until it became a whisper. He would raise his face, his beautiful red face, with his eyes full of longing. He would take his cheeks and feel how warm they become from the accumulation of blood.</p><p>Nevermore.</p><p>Damian would not have an 11th birthday, he would not take him to the arcade as he promised. No more spending the weekend at home watching movies and eating junk, no more of his tantrums. Maybe the rest of the family hated them, he thought he was cute. With his little fists clenched around his waist, he hit the ground with his tiny foot.</p><p>Richard takes Damian's hand in his, his little hand. Breaking into tears, he sinks his face into the boy's neck. Letting the tears soak into the pale skin of Robin's body. Squeezing his hand. He still retains some smell of his bath gel, the same one they both used when they lived in Wayne Tower.</p><p>"Grayson. You know what's good about being dead? That I can't hear you crying like a baby". Richard laughs bitterly as he imagines Damian's voice saying that. He runs his hand through his hair and wipes away his tears. He takes the little body from under his shoulders, sitting it on his lap. He wraps it in a hug, sinking his face into the boy's unkempt hair.</p><p>It is even lighter than he remembers and that is very bad, he should grow up not to shrink. Richard clings to the cold corpse, trying to warm it up in his embrace, as if that will bring it back to life. He takes its little face in his hand, kissing for the second time its withered mouth. Running his fingers across his eyelids to close them.</p><p>He has thought of Damian on his lap, of Damian many years older on his lap. Even he sits on Damian's legs, stroking his hair, kissing his mouth as he tells him how beautiful he is. Wayne could get nervous and call him an idiot. That was one of his favorite insults, as a pet name.</p><p>Even if he never thought about doing it he also thought about other things. About touching his little body in ways he shouldn't, about how his voice would be heard. If he had asked him, not by trickery, his would have been direct. Would Damian have accepted? Would he have refused? That is the first time Robin has stayed so long in and embraced. He would normally say that it is uncomfortable, and he would struggle at first. Eventually he would hug him too.</p><p>His little lips would move, shy, inexperienced. He would pant between each hard kiss Richard gave him, look at him with his lips red from the rough touches. His eyes would be overshadowed by his huge black pupils. Damian would be curious, he would ask, he would touch. He would call him with his voice cut off, saying that he felt good.</p><p>Dick would stick his hand down his pants, pressing Damian's body to his chest. He pokes his nose into the boy's hair, while taking a deep breath. Separating the smell of blood and death from the boy's exquisite scent. He would press him on the bed, looking at how tiny he looks on the mattress. He would stir, rubbing his sensitive body on the sheets.</p><p>He would kiss his whole body, letting it pant and sigh as much as he wanted. He'd put two fingers on his narrow interior, after sucking it until it became soft and slippery. Concentrate on listening to the sounds left by his lips. Damian would shake as if he were cold. His legs would open as he would make his head back screaming with his little mouth open. He would shake on the mattress, because he is so young and does not produce sperm.</p><p>He wanted to keep experimenting, knowing the new limitations of his body. You would take him by the thighs, his fine but fleshy thighs. He would sink his teeth into the delicate skin, leaving big purple marks. Marks that if his father saw them he would think were bruises from many passes, not kiss marks. He would go from the junction of his legs to his knees, kissing every inch of his flesh.</p><p>Damian would sigh, grab it by the hair and pull it out. Then with his body ready, he would spread his legs apart. Plunging impossibly slowly into his bowels, because he loves him and would never hurt him. He would reach down, stopping to kiss him again, to whisper words of love in his ear, to tell him how wonderful he is. He would purr, like a kitten.</p><p>He would move inside, warm and narrow like no other. Damian would pant, digging his nails into his arms to release some adrenaline. He would go slowly until he got used to it. When he would lift his hips for more stimulation he would take it by the waist to continue with the same parsimony. Until he got mad, he would look at him with his little eyes overflowing with tears. Begging.</p><p>He would turn him on his stomach to have a more comfortable position. He would kiss his back, following the line of the scar on his spine. Only then would he really fuck him, whipping his ass. Damian would moan, bite the pillow on his teeth while the blush spread to his ears and neck. He would tremble at each deep charge, calling out to his brother amidst broken gasps.</p><p>His insides would contract to the rhythm of his voice becoming louder. Until he broke, running again. Pressing his lover in his entrails, with the minor totally relaxed, he would press him on the mattress. Sinking into his body, savouring the joy of being the first to desecrate his chaste entrails.</p><p>Pouring out into him.</p><p>Richard sobs, encircling Damian's body with his arm. Wiping the evidence of his crime on his pants. Letting his tears fall on the boy's languid face, running down his cheeks as if they were his own. He rinses his face, kissing his forehead, the middle of his eyebrows. Both cheeks moistened by his own tears and finally a chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Damian."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira">https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>